Questing after her
by LapisPhilosophorum
Summary: Princess Bubblegum sorely misses her friend and confidant, Marceline. Upon realizing her sadness, the good Princess realizes she must act quickly if she is to explain her true feelings for Marceline.
1. Chapter 1

It was late night in the land of Oooo, and not a thing was out of place, save for the feelings of but one young Princess.

The good Princess Bubblegum stood at her balcony doors and stared intently at the ground rather than out the glass panes.

The Candy kingdom had taken on a sort of chill that made the young Princess desire above all else the comforting warmth of her closest friend and confidant.

Lately though, the cold winter had taken on a sort of personality of its own. Bubblegum felt the warmth of her room and yet saw the harsh cold outside her balcony doors. The strange combination of sights and feelings made Bubblegum think of only one person; Warm and comforting yet appearing deathly pale and despairing, Marceline the vampire Queen.

Longing took hold in Bubblegum's heart.

The softly lit room felt lonely. Bubblegum had begun to associate warmth with Marceline's presence.

Something had to be done. The two had since patched their problems with one another earlier on but what good was that when they never truly got to see each other.

"Guards?!"Bubblegum shouted with frustration.

When one of the guards burst in the doors to the pink and fluffy bedroom, Princess Bubblegum spoke: "Relax, there is no problem, I do however need you to fetch Peppermint Butler please."

"Very well Princess, the guard replied with relief."

After a few minutes Peppermint Butler walked in with a stately bow and 2 simple words; "Your Highness?"

"I need to see Finn and Jake, I require their assistance. Go and summon them immediately, make haste please."

"Very well my Lady," Butler replied.

It would take the duration of the night for Finn and Jake to journey to the candy kingdom no doubt, but the sooner they were summoned the better.

Princess Bubblegum dismissed Peppermint Butler and closed the door behind him.

Her back to the door now, Bubblegum looked around the ornate room.

Bits and bobbles of science equipment littered her dresser-top. The walls were pale pink and the floor made of dark walnut hardwood with a peppermint swirled rug at the foot of a queen-sized bed.

As Bubblegum's eyes passed over the bed, she thought of how it would be cool to the touch without someone else in it. How she wished Marceline were readily available.

Walking now to the balcony and opening the doors this time, Bubblegum stepped out into the cold night air, savoring the thought of Marceline flying up to the balcony soon. As Bubblegum looked out over her dominion, she saw Peppermint Butler riding out of the stables at a fierce gallop, flanked by two armed guards as an escort.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously…

Princess Bubblegum has become strong in her resolve to seek out Marceline and tell her the truth of her perhaps forbidden feelings.

Peppermint butler has been dispatched to find the only 2 Adventures in Ooo who can track down Marceline and bring her to the royal palace of Princess Bubblegum.

Questing after her, Chapter 2

The morning after would be long and difficult for the young Princess Bubblegum, whom even now struggled to stay within the confines of a dream of utmost surrealism.

The rough hewn fabric of a flannel shirt, gently brushing against her shoulders, warm breath snaking across the nape of her neck, and, sweet words of love echoing quietly in her ears. The piercing gaze of deep scarlet red eyes, peering into oblivion itself with stubborn defiance.

Princess Bubblegum awoke with a start, grasping for whom she thought was beside her, only to get hold of a frilled pink throw-pillow.

Realizing it had only been a dream, the Princess cursed the fact that she had to wake from it. The kingdom required looking after and she could not go back to sleep. Noticing though, that her panties were slightly damp with excitement from the dream, the Princess thought to herself: _"Well I may not be able to go back to sleep but, I won't be missed for another 15 minutes should I indulge my fantasies quickly." _

Pulling the quilted covers close around her, Bubblegum contemplated her dream.

The Princess slipped a hand down, pulling up slightly the t-shirt Marceline had given her as a gift long ago. With the hem of the shirt out of the way, Bubblegum began to touch around ever so slightly.

After a minute or two, the Princess was thoroughly enjoying herself when the door across from her bed burst open.

None other than Finn and his faithful brother; Jake came running in the door.

Bubblegum shrieked in embarrassment even though she knew full well the two adventurers would never have known what she was doing under the pink and red quilt.

"Finn, you should really knock first before you barge into someone's room!" the Princess hollered angrily.

"Uh, sorry, my bad Princess." Finn replied hurriedly.

" Finn, just remember to knock next time. I'll speak with you shortly; I need a moment to get ready.

Jake turned to Finn and said: "Hey dude, let's go get a root-beer and give the Princess some space. She seems pretty upset."

"Yea man sounds good." Finn replied nervously.

Having caught the Princess off guard in such a setting somehow set Finn's imagination wild.

Burying the explicit thoughts, Finn went with Jake to the root-beer cellars.

As the 2 adventurers walked down flights of hard-candy stairs, they spoke to one another quietly.

"What do you think the Princess needs on such short notice man?"

"I don't know dude but whatever it is, it must be driving her bonkers," Jake replied.

"I'm sure it's important but she did seem pretty uppity," Finn said to no one in particular.

Upon arriving at the cellars, Finn grabbed 2 tankards off of a countertop and handed one to Jake.

The cellar was cool and dry with stone walls and peanut-brittle flooring. The dim light accentuated the shadows.

"Alright man, let's drink this nectar of the gods!"

"Mhm," Jake replied.

Once their tankards were topped off, they drank until each finished. Jake finished first.

"Ha! I'm still the root-beer chugging champ!"

Finn answered with a massive belch that echoed off the stone walls.

"Nice dude!" Jake said with genuine surprise. Finn laughed.

Meanwhile, Bubblegum was lacing her corset and adorning her stately pink ruffled dress.

Once she had finished dressing, she took her tiara from an ornate hardwood box, and placed it on her head, checking in the mirror to make sure it was not crooked.

Undoubtedly the boys would still be in the root-beer cellars, they did after all have unlimited access to her stores of root-beer and candy after having saved her and the kingdom a number of times.

Arriving in the cellar, Princess Bubblegum found them in a belching contest with one another.

Bubblegum cleared her throat, hoping they would hear her over their distasteful sounds.

"Oh, hey Princess," Finn said with gusto.

"Finn, Jake, I called you hear because I have a very important request for you."

"You need us to fight some monsters, Princess?" Jake replied.

"No Jake, this is more of a personal request."

"What do you need Princess?" Finn asked

"Boys, I need you to find Marceline and pass on a message. Tell her I need to speak with her immediately and that it's very important I see her. I would go to her myself but last I heard she was off traveling out in the ice kingdom. I dare not set foot there. The Ice King is obsessed and you know how he is with me."

"We understand Princess," Jake said with a bow.

Finn spoke next: "Princess, why do you need to talk to Marceline so badly?"

"It's complicated Finn, I'll explain when you're older perhaps."

"Umm, ok Princess whatever you say. We're on the job though!"

"Thank you very much Finn, this means a lot to me. Make haste heroes."

Once the boys set out on their quest, the Princess headed for the throne room, no doubt there would be many issues to sort out as usual.

Now it was just a matter of waiting. Finn and Jake were reliable beyond belief and she knew they would accomplish their task by any means. Guilt gnawed at the Princess now as she walked the halls toward the throne room. Had she sent those boys to possibly risk their lives for her selfish desires?

Nonsense, she thought, it was simply a couriers quest. Knowing Marceline though, she could be in any manner of trouble herself given her stubbornness. The image of those Scarlet eyes flashed in Bubblegum's memory, comforting her.

For all Marceline's stubborn defiance, she was nothing if not strong in her own resolve to be happy no matter what others thought of her. Maybe that's why she was so attractive to Bubblegum. The good Princess had always been a model of prim and proper conformity, a model that had no choice but to put her kingdom above all else. Just once, it would be nice to think about herself and her needs for once. It was only natural and perhaps essential to her health.

Arriving now at the throne room, Bubblegum suppressed her feelings once more in order to deal with the daily responsibilities of ruling the Candy Kingdom.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Princess Bubblegum was attending the usual matters of state, Finn and Jake were making their way across the plains outside the walls of the Candy Kingdom.

The morning was bright, the sun shining brightly off the frosted fields of sugar-snow. Finn squinted to cut down the glare shining in his eyes. In the distance were the mountainous lands of the Ice King. The journey was long yet Finn and Jake had every confidence in themselves, many a time previously had they fought the Ice King and succeeded. If the need should arise, they were more than capable.

Something bothered Finn but he was unsure of what exactly.

Jake interrupted Finn's silent thought process, knowing full well that something was eating at his brother.

"Hey Finn, is somethin botherin you dude?"

"I…well…I don't know. Its weird man, the Ice king's no prob but, like somehow I'm afraid there's more to this. Like there's something Bubblegum didn't tell us."

"She told us what she figured was enough I'm guessing. It's not like she's ever led us into anything without makin us aware of all the risks."

"Maybe your right man, I just got this feeling that Marcy is in trouble," Finn replied with little relief.

"Maybe Bubblegum sent us to keep her out of trouble?"

"That's what worries me Jake. The Princess wouldn't have sent us in a rush just to deliver a message, would she?"

"Sounds like whatever it is, it's between them dude," Jake replied.

Finn and Jake continued to hike across the plains, each with their own concerns for the safety of their close friends.

Meanwhile, Marceline was floating about, plucking out chords on her bass and humming to herself. The mountain pass she now traveled was widely forgotten by all but a select few inhabitants of Ooo. It was a valley once dedicated to a long forgotten and now destitute Kingdom. Marceline had only found out about it after doing some reading under the tutelage of Princess Bubblegum, during the short time she had spent in the candy kingdom after making amends with Princess Bubblegum a year ago.

For some reason that Marceline never fully understood, the Princess was always trying to teach her about dark histories and other arcane bits of knowledge. Strangely enough Marceline thought; "_I liked a lot of that gunk. Go figure. It was always some kind of spooky story or radical old place filled with dark magic. It's like she was picking out stuff just for me. "_

One memory in particular stuck with Marceline. It was one of the last few times Marceline had saw Bubblegum before she ventured to find the place she now perused.

It was a new moon that night, especially dark out, just the way she liked. Bubblegum had invited her to spend the night in the palace. Marceline was happy to oblige given that they had made up a week beforehand at that point.

So, Marceline went to the palace that night toting her bass. The sweet scent of Bubblegum's soft hair was the first and mayhap, one of the most prominent parts of the entire recollection. Bubblegum had lit her room with the soft glow of candles. Everything that night was seemingly done in keeping with Marceline's tastes in both décor and in hospitality.

The vivid red hue of strawberries, Bubblegum had prepared a large bowl of them in case Marceline grew peckish during their evening of "Hanging out," as Bubblegum had called it.

They spent the night singing to the deep tones of Marceline's axe bass, and talking of an ancient cursed city much to Marceline's interest.

Another prominent detail of the memory ebbed to the forefront of Marceline's mind.

Bubblegum had at one point splayed a book about the cursed city in front of Marceline as they sat cross legged on the hardwood floor.

Bubblegum was sitting behind Marceline and reached around her waste to flip through a few pages and point out a particular paragraph in the book.

Bubblegum spoke in such proximity, that her words gently brushed across Marceline's neck, sending a shiver of pleasure down her back.

It was then that Marceline had felt something she was unfamiliar with. Such stirrings boggled her mind and yet made her feel cared for, even loved for the first time in her long life.

It was as if her body understood but her mind did not.

After that night, Marceline feverishly tried to fathom the words to describe her feelings. Years of being defensive had built barriers even she could not fully negate despite her intense longing for the Princess's continued affectionate doting.

Despairing over her predicament, Marceline foundered helplessly as the Princess became more and more distant, always having to deal with issues concerning the Candy Kingdom.

Bubblegum had for all intents and purposes given up on her as far as Marceline was concerned, so she traveled now, as she often did to escape that which would hurt her.

The cursed city that Marceline now traversed reminded her intensely of Bubblegum and that wonderful night they had spent together.

Normally, Marceline would avoid places that reminded her of sore issues. This time was different though. Bubblegum had meant so much to her.

Marceline stopped and sat upon a gravestone near a church that was in shambles.

She began to lay down powerful chords with her bass guitar and sang aloud:

_I really liked you Princess. _

_You really liked me._

_I tried so hard to be yours._

_But you always opened doors, _

_that led away from us being "we."_

_You were there that night,_

_I found myself in a plight._

_I didn't know till it was too late._

_Which ain't great,_

_Cuz I really liked you after that night._

_If only we could have a re-do._

_I'd totally be with you._

Marceline cranked out the last few chords, slowly fading them out.

A tear glistened on Marceline's cheek before disappearing into the snow at her feet.

"Wow that was pretty heavy Missy!"

Marceline spun around on the gravestone, startled by the sudden unfamiliar voice. Leaping from the stone to float as she normally would, Marceline shouted: "Who dares sneak up on me, I'm the vampire queen, Marceline!"

The Ice king stepped from the shadows.

"What're you doin here old man?"

"I'm just harvesting ice-berries like I always do, they're tart but a little crunchy on account of the ice that makes them ice-berries. But that's only part of why I'm here."

Whilst events played out in the Ice kingdom, Bubblegum was just finishing up the morning duties and eager to sit down for afternoon tea.

"Peppermint Butler? Is afternoon tea ready as of yet?"

"No, my lady but it will be out shortly," the butler replied.

Sitting in her throne, signing one last treaty for the time being, the Princess allowed her mind to drift.

Such a mixture of longing, guilt, and, regret came forth so quickly she felt as though she would be sick to her stomach. The tea would calm her nerves and her stomach but not her feelings.

"Princess? Afternoon tea is served."

"Thank you Peppermint Butler."

The Princess stood, nearly fainting.

Fortunately, most of the royal court had already dispersed for their usual lunch. No one would have took notice of her wavering balance save for the butler.

"My lady, are you feeling ill?"

"No Butler, I am fine. I am simply bothered by many a great burden this day."

"Very well Princess."

Bubblegum walked out around her throne to the great archways behind. The royal banquet room was more or less situated behind her throne-room.

Arriving now at the lavishly set table, Bubblegum regarded the spread of fruits and candies with great sadness. At the center of the table was of course the teapot, with china set at her place at the head of the table. A bowl of luscious red strawberries sat beside the teapot, taunting the Princess with painful memories and more regret.

All the same, the Princess poured herself a cup of tea and forced herself to sip of it slowly. Gradually, her stomach righted itself and a kind of solemn hope washed over her.

She had set plans in motion that would theoretically provide her the opportunity to confess fully her love for, and commitment to Marceline.

It had taken Bubblegum too long to realize that Marceline would perhaps have trouble reciprocating a feeling such as love even if she had wanted to.

Psychologically it made sense. If someone was unfamiliar with love beforehand, it would make it all the more difficult to return it upon receiving it for the first time.

Looking at it from an exacting point of view, such as a scientific one, made it easier for Bubblegum to reassure herself that old wounds could indeed be healed.

All the Princess could do was carry on life and hope for the best.

Finn and Jake were reliable if nothing else and would pull through for her in her time of personal need.

Bubblegum regretted not telling them all the little details, but she could do so once they returned.

Looking out over the exquisite table, Princess Bubblegum finished her tea and enjoyed a plump strawberry, letting the good memories soothe her soul.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finn and Jake looked up at the lair of their oldest foe, the Ice King.

Finn hopped on Jake's back and Jake stretched to reach the balcony above.

Once inside, Finn drew his sword and Jake yelled out: "Hey Ice King, we got some questions for you! If you don't answer em, we'll just kick your butt till you do."

Silence ensued.

"You think he's even home man?"

"I don't know Finn, but were gonna find out."

After searching the Ice King's lair, neither hide nor hair was found.

"Well, let's head out into the mountains dude," Jake suggested.

"That's gonna take too long Jake. What if Marcy is in trouble?"

"If the Ice king has her, she isn't here in his place. We don't got much to go on. "

Finn replied sounding worried: "Then we search the mountains for her.

Finn and Jake decided to head out a cave in the Ice king's lair, it was essentially a back door into the mountains.

The 2 adventurers had scarcely left the confines of the lair when they bumped into the Ice King himself.

"Ice King, do you know anything about where our friend is!?" FInn spat.

"Which one? Ya have dozens, unlike me," the Ice King replied non-chalantly.

Jake spoke now: "Were lookin for Marceline!"

"Who now?"

Finn pounced, pinning the Ice king to a nearby icy outcropping of rock.

"Marceline, she's the vampire queen and a good friend."

"Oh you mean that creepy gal with the guitar? She's got some issues man."

"Where is she?" Finn asked again but with a sinister tone.

"Relax relax Finn, I didn't bother with her. I was just picking ice berries and gathering rocks shaped like funny things last night when I saw her. Besides she's a queen not a Princess for glob's sake. I did see her though, she was hanging around the cursed city a ways that way," the Ice King replied while gesturing down the valley that Finn and Jake had exited the lair into.

"You better not have messed with her man, or we'll come back for you," Jake replied."

Finn left go the Ice king and the 2 adventurers turned to look down the valley ahead of them.

The day was young and they had to deliver the message. So far as they could tell, Marceline was safe from the Ice King and probably ok.

Fin sighed with relief and Jake spoke: "Hey dude, how bout we break for lunch quick I'm hungry."

"Alright Jake, sounds good," Finn responded.

Several miles down the valley in the cursed city, Marceline was awakening to the stinging burn of the sunlight. The small cottage in the cursed city was falling apart and the roof itself had numerous holes in it.

Marceline rolled over in the air to reach down for her shoulder bag which contained her sunhat and gloves that helped shield her from the sun's poisonous rays.

Donning her daytime garb, Marceline cursed having slept so long. She only meant to nap for a while before returning home lastnight.

Suddenly, a gust of wind tore through the rickety building, ripping the rotten door from its hinges.

Marceline stepped out into the day only to see a massive dark cloud formation on the verge of cresting the mountain and sweeping into the valley she was in.

Snow was falling now and the sun was beginning to blot out.

The wind ripped through the valley along with biting cold snow and shards of ice.

Marceline ran back into the shamble of a building she had spent the night in and she huddled on the floor under an ancient bed frame.

Before long the walls collapsed and would have crushed Marceline had it not been for the bed frame.

The pile of rotten wood and rubble was sucked up by the gale force blizzard which took Marceline's sunhat with it as well.

For as quick as the storm had came, it had disappeared, unable to escape the deep valley. The sun now shone again, though a light snow was falling.

Marceline instantly felt the burn and hastened to tear her shoulder bag along it's seems and drape it over her head and shoulders. It slowed the burning greatly but her upper arms were somewhat exposed still. There was no real shade to speak of, the city had been leveled by the freak mountain blizzard.

She would be dead within the next 2 hours she thought. Home was at least 4 hours out. The Candy Kingdom however was only about an hour and a half out from the Ice Kingdom, it was her only chance.

The valley led who knows where, but judging by the sun, if she flew up out of the valley and down the mountains, she would be making a direct line for the Candy Kingdom.

That evening, Princess Bubblegum was standing once more at her balcony doors, hoping the boys had found Marceline already and passed on the message.

With luck Marceline would arrive this evening along with Finn and Jake.

Bubblegum turned away from the balcony doors and walked to her dresser to retire her Tiara in it's box. Looking now into the mirror on the wall above her dresser, Bubblegum put her hair up in a bun as she would if she were attending an informal occasion.

Reaching now into her top dresser drawer, Bubblegum retrieved the shirt Marceline had given her a ways back and set it on the dresser-top.

Bubblegum began to unbutton her dress, letting it fall around her ankles. Next she undid the lacing of her corset, placing it in the drawer.

The Princess stepped out of the dress heaped on the floor and she bent down to pick it up and hang it in her closet beside the dresser.

Undoing her Bra and placing it in a laundry chute, the Princess now reached for a change of panties. The fresh pair were a deep scarlet color, again reminding her of Marceline.

Bubblegum finished changing her panties and then slid on Marceline's shirt, not even bothering to put on a bra for the night.

The shirt was comfortable and Bubblegum thought she detected a small hint of Marceline's scent on it, making her feel as though Marceline was actually there with her.

The sound of a glass pane shattering startled the Princess whom let out a squeak of a scream.

Upon the floor in front of the balcony doors was Marceline's battered body, writhing in pain.

The Vampire queen had lost consciousness momentarily in her exhaustion causing her to lose control of her flight, and crash through the glass balcony doors.

Bubblegum realized that it was in fact Marceline whom had bumbled through her balcony doors.

Running to Marceline's side, Bubblegum spoke hurriedly: "Marceline are you okay!?"

"I'm…Alive aren't I Princess?" Marceline replied with a meek grin.

"Please Marceline, let me tend your wounds, you are hurt badly."  
"Im just weak from exposure to the sun. Made it here as the sun was going down. Haven't been able to feed for the better part of the day, I'm just a lil weak."

The Princess, clad in naught but panties and a t-shirt had to think fast to save Marceline.

"Here, these are red, take them, feed upon them Marceline, you must be severely weakened."

Princess Bubblegum took off her panties and then kneeled to cradle Marceline's head on her supple thighs.

"Here, feed upon these, they should help temporarily," Bubblegum spoke with concern while dangling the panties close enough for Marceline to sink her fangs into.

After a moment, Marceline regained strength enough to await further help.

"Guards! Have the kitchen prepare some strawberries immediately!"

The Guard spoke from outside the door: "Yes my lady, on it my lady."

Marceline sat up, looking over her shoulder at Bubblegum who now stood, pantiless and worried only for Marceline's health.

Marceline blushed as she beheld the view.

"What are you staring at Marceline?"

"Umm, Bonnie, you're more or less naked."

"What? Oh! Why are you looking Marceline!?"

"Sorry, Bonnibel."

Marceline averted her gaze as Bubblegum found her now gray panties and slipped them on as well as pink pajama pants.

"It's okay Marceline, I am simply glad that you're alive, please let me help you up onto the bed, it would be much more comfortable than the floor and undoubtedly more prudent for your recovery."

Thoughts raced through Bubblegum's mind. If Marceline was here now and in such condition as she was, were the boys not with her?

"Marceline, where are Finn and Jake?"

"They weren't with me, why?"

"I sent them to find you Marceline."

"Wait, you were trying to find me?"

"Yes. There are some things I wish to discuss with you, but they can wait until you've healed completely."

"No, talk to me Bonnibel. Please?"

"Please" was hardly a common word within Marceline's often distasteful vocabulary, giving the Princess pause for thought.

"Very well then Marceline. But please bear with me, this is still unfamiliar ground to me and therefore I am not so good at this."

"Just spit it out Bonnie."

"Well, for all your distasteful humor and your overall lack of manners, I find you somehow fascinating Marceline. You are impatient and obstinate but above all else you are free-spirited and that's what I love about you, you don't let anyone tell you what to do. I however, am not so fortunate. Looking after a kingdom is hard work and requires devotion. This however, does not excuse my actions shortly before you left the palace. I should've realized you would be incapable of reciprocating something you never received throughout the majority of your life."

Marceline became pensive.

"Beyond that Marceline, I realize that not giving you the time you needed was a dreadful mistake on my part. I can only hope that it's not too late for me to apologize."

Marceline looked away from the Princess, embarrassed and to some extent angry about the assumptions made about her life and what she did and did not receive.

Even Marceline had to admit though, it was true she had never known love and it was likely easy to see for someone so well educated as Princess Bubblegum.

When Bubblegum began to speak once more, Marceline reached out to stop her by giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Bonnie, I forgive you, and I'm sorry. I should've understood that your responsibilities are important too. I guess, you're just really strict and proper all the time, you're patient, very polite and above all else you are caring. That's why I love you Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"Marceline, I promise I'll make more time for you."

"I'll try to understand when you're too busy sometimes with the kingdom and all," Marceline replied.

"Thank goodness it's not too late, I was afraid I'd never see you again."

Bubblegum leaned over to hug Marceline.

The Vampire queen was tricky though, Marceline reached for Bubblegum but instead of a hug, she pulled Bubblegum close to her and kissed her with great passion.

Bubblegum pulled away, "That was distasteful Marceline."

"But you liked it Bonnie."

Bubblegum blushed bright red and replied: "It was as I said, distasteful."

"Don't lie to me Bonnie."

Bubblegum said nothing, instead pushing a few strands of Marceline's raven-black hair from her scarlet eyes. The Princess beheld the deep-red irises, losing herself and all inhibition in them.

Bubblegum returned the kiss with one of her own, though she clacked her teeth off of Marceline's prominent fangs.

"I… umm haven't much experience in this realm, Marceline. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's ok Bonnie, you just need a little more education on the topic."

"I will confess I have searched my entire royal archives for such knowledge but to no avail."

"You're cute Princess. Only experience can teach you the ways of lovemaking."

"Then teach me Marceline."

"I've been waiting to hear you say that, Bonnie."

Marceline gently ran her slender fingers down Bubblegum's shoulders making her shudder.

"Now lie down Bonnie."

"Aren't you still feeling ill Marceline?"

"Nah, at least not as bad as before I sucked your delicious panties gray," Marceline replied with a fanged grin.

"Marceline, that's…strangely arousing."

"What, me sucking your panties? Haha, Marceline replied."

"Not any particular thing, just that kind of talk."

"You mean the distasteful kind of talk, Marceline said with a chuckle."

"Well, umm, yes Marceline."

Bubblegum blushed intensely at the fact she had admitted to such a thing.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Bonnie, it's just what you like, that's all, Marceline replied evenly."

"Well, this is all private between us is it not? I mean, that's what couples do is it not?"

"Yup."

Bubblegum got up from the bed, beckoning Marceline to join her.

Bracing Marceline with a shoulder, Bubblegum helped Marceline limp into the royal bathroom.

"I think it's time you got cleaned up Marceline. You are bloodied and bludgeoned."

"So, you want me to take a shower, Bonnie?"

"Or a bath, whatever you prefer."

"A shower wouldn't hurt I guess. You'll still be here with me right?" Marceline asked worriedly.

"Of course silly. I'll be on the floor snoozing. You can have the bed when you're done cleaning up."

"Well umm, you wanna get a shower with me? You're kinda covered in my blood too."

"That sounds like a rather inviting prospect, I am curious to learn more, Bubblegum replied bashfully."

"Cool."

Marceline began undressing, peeling her shirt from her still-healing forearms, and eventually pulling it over her head. Her small but pert breasts were cupped by a violet colored bra.

Bubblegum watched, blushing once more and overcome with the sensation she felt in her explicit dream about Marceline the other morning.

Marceline undid her jeans and stripped them off as well, revealing her pink panties.

Bubblegum felt her own panties become dampened with excitement.

"You gonna take a shower in your clothes Bonnibel?"

Bubblegum looked away feeling as though she had been caught peeping.

"I… I am shy Marceline."

"Allow me to make you more comfortable then, Marceline said with an evil smile."

Marceline yanked her bra off and then slowly slid her pink panties down her thighs, exposing the little cleft between her legs.

Bubblegum's face reddened further as she felt her own privates become noticeably warmer and damper.

"Now it's you turn Bonnie."

Bubblegum hesitated then began to take off the black t-shirt, revealing her firm pink breasts. Now she hesitated once more when it came time to remove her panties.

Marceline was watching hungrily much as Bubblegum had moments ago.

"I can already see that your underwear is wet Bonnie. You might as well take em off," Marceline chided.

Bubblegum felt her face burn with embarrassment as she took off the damp panties.

Marceline beheld the little pink lips and noticed a slight tuft of short and neatly trimmed hair above the crevice between Bubblegum's legs.

Marceline turned to the shower and fiddled with the knobs until she found a nice warm temperature of water.

"Relax Bonnie, it's ok, trust me."

"I do, I'm simply not accustomed to sharing my body with anyone."

"You do know that if you're not cool with somethin, you can tell me. You don't have to do nothing you don't wanna do Bonnie. Unless…you like that kind of thing," Marceline said with a provocative tone."

"I…I don't know what all I like yet Marcline, let's just take it a little slower."

"Alright Bonnie, that's cool with me," Marceline replied.

The royal bathroom became foggy with steam now.

The pristine white-tiled floor set off the pastel pink walls, creating a bright somewhat relaxing atmosphere when combined with the steam from the shower.

Marceline stepped into the cold-rimmed tub first, feeling the hot-water stream over her legs.

Bubblegum followed, holding the curtain slightly ajar as she gingerly stepped in to join Marceline.

There, standing underneath the stream of water, was Marceline.

Bubblegum found the sight somewhat arousing, Marceline's jet-black hair clinging to her slender body, wreathing it in the dark color.

"Marceline, let me wash your forearms, they are blistered from the sunlight."

"Ya know that I heal pretty quick and I'm not exactly vulnerable to infection, Bonnie."

"I am sorry Marceline, it is natural for me to tend wounds."

Bubblegum withdrew her hands from Marceline's arms.

"Bonnie, would you still do that though?"

"Of course Marceline."

Bubblegum took Marceline's arms one-by-one and gently washed away the blood and grime.

Marceline was enjoying every second of Bubblegum's soft touch, letting the contact spark her own arousal.

When Bubblegum was finished washing the wounds, Marceline spoke: "Bonnibel, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

With those words, Marceline began running her thin hands through the Princess' vibrant pink hair, feeling every soft, damp strand slide through her fingers.

One hand now stroked Bubblegum's face, the hot water trickling down Marceline's arm and down the Princess' neck. Bubblegum quivered in arousal.

Princess Bubblegum now cradled Marceline's cheek with one hand and began tracing Marceline's shoulder and neckline with a solitary finger.

Bubblegum could feel the vampire queen tremble as they both moved in to embrace.

Marceline passionately traced Bubblegum's cheek and neck with her tongue, letting her warm breath whisper across the Princess' ear.

The pair spun around, Bubblegum was now under the stream of hot water, held up by her thighs, back against the tiled wall.

Marceline's breasts pressing gently just below Bubblegum's own.

The two stayed there in the water, intertwined as lovers would be. Neither wanted the night to ever end, but both knew full well that their lives were complex.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Let me apologize in advance…this is quite a short chapter as I am currently employed once again and I haven't much time to write in excess as I once did. Thanks to all following and I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

Chapter 5

Whilst Marceline and Bubblegum slept, Finn and Jake were arriving at the cursed city that the Ice king had spoken of.

The village was a complete ruin.

"This place is deader than a doornail dude. I don't see Marceline anywhere," Jake said with concern.

"She has to be here man. Look at this mess though, all these breaks and crumblings are fresh. She probably either did this, or was attacked."

The adventurers slowly combed the ruined city, hoping for something, anything to suggest where Marceline might've been, or might've gone.

Jake spotted something first.

"Finn, quick I found something. I think she's buried in this pile of junk!"

Finn came bounding towards Jake.

"I think this is her sunhat, quick dig man!"

Finn and Jake dug around the hat, wishing with all their might that they'd find Marceline unharmed, still wearing the hat.

Finn dug until the hat came free. There was no one under it.

"No! She has to be here Jake, she has to be!"

"Finn, I'm sorry dude. She's not here."

Finn relentlessly clawed at the dirt and rubble, splitting the ends of his fingers and his fingernails.

"Finn, snap out of it man, she's not here," Jake said again.

Finn fell backwards, resting on his haunches. Tears welled in his eyes. There was still more of the city that needed to be searched.

2 hours of fruitless searching brought no further results.

All that Finn and Jake had uncovered was the tattered sunhat. They assumed the worst given the circumstances. The moon was high in the night-sky casting it's silvery light down upon Ooo.

Finn and Jake began the journey back to the Candy kingdom to relay the gut-wrenching news to Princess Bubblegum. Each endured their own private hell, trying to imagine Ooo without the playfully free-spirited Marceline.

That morning, Princess Bubblegum was just awakening. Immediately, Bubblegum was aware of Marceline's scent. In an instant, the memory of the prior night of debauchery had come to the forefront of Bubblegum's mind.

Looking to her left, the Princess saw Marceline.

Curled up in a ball with her face nestled against Bubblegum's neck, Marceline looked almost as if she were at peace, somehow innocent looking despite her years.

Princess Bubblegum leaned in, cradling Marceline's form against her own. The vampire was undoubtedly alone in the world. Truly left to fend for herself. Her father was master of all evil and while he meant well for his daughter, he was married to his work. On the other hand, Bubblegum wondered if Marceline had even ever had a mother. Never once had she dared ask.

Marceline began to stir, nuzzling in closer to Bubblegum, reaching out to hold onto her.

Bubblegum felt the rough hewn flannel shirt brush against her skin as Marceline clung to Bubblegum's night-shirt.

It was the shirt that Marceline had given Bubblegum a ways back.

Marceline mumbled: "I love you Bonnibel. Thank you for everything."

"I love you too Marceline. Please, do not thank me. There is no need."

After a seemingly short half hour, the two arose and dressed for the day. It would seem they'd need to track down Finn and Jake so as to ensure they were not searching when they needn't be.

"Bonnie, I'll go find em' no worries. I'll be back with em soon I'm sure."

So, with a new sunhat from Bubblegum that was similar to her lost one and her bass in hand, Marceline set out to find the boys.

As the afternoon went on, Bubblegum attended matters of state as she often did. She worried for Marceline but knew her to be tough considering what she'd survived the other day.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As evening rolled around, Marceline was still searching for the boys. They proved somewhat easy to track.

Cresting the mouth of the valley where she had very nearly died, Marceline continued following Finn and Jakes tracks. Still there was no sign of them otherwise. She continued on.

Just outside the gates of the candy kingdom, Finn and Jake were silently walking in the ankle deep snow.

Carrying the sunhat with them in quiet pain, the adventurers entered the candy kingdom, dreading the news they would have to deliver to the Princess.

Princess Bubblegum was in her room, preparing for bed though she knew she would not sleep much if at all. Looking out her balcony doors, she saw them, the boys.

The Princess burst out of her room running down corridors and stairways until she was barefoot, standing on the frozen steps of the main entrance of the castle.

Finn stood before her, distantly staring into her eyes. Jake looked down solemnly.

Before Bubblegum could ask, Finn fell to his knees with a shaky, outstretched arm.

In Finn's hand was the tattered sunhat.

Bubblegum gasped in horror.

Fear is a pervasive thing, it eats at the psyche, perverting the worst fears into something to be believed despite all logical reasoning.

It had naturally then, never occurred to Bubblegum that the sunhat now before her was in fact the one Marceline had lost before she had even left to search for the boys.

Still, Bubblegum believed the worst had happened. A terrible fate had befallen dear Marceline.

The Princess took the sunhat. No one spoke.

The three despairing friends entered the castle.

Bubblegum was grief stricken yet she worried for Finn and Jake as well. She sent Peppermint Butler to fetch hot chocolate for the boys.

They sat down in the atrium.

Peppermint Butler arrived shortly thereafter with a cart carrying hot cocoa for Finn and Jake.

Both the boys took a mug but neither drank of them, they simply stared into them.

Princess Bubblegum wept softly.

Had everything been her fault? She thought to herself. Had her selfish desire for love gotten her lover killed?

Worse still, had her 2 closest friends suffered from the result of her dangerous attraction?

For what seemed an eternity the group sat dwelling on their loss.

Suddenly with a gust of icy wind, the great arched doorway of the castle swung open.

"Oh you found em' already," Marceline said nonchalantly as she walked in from the cold winters eve.

The depressed adventurers and the Princess all stood up from their respective seats in shock.

"What are you all lookin at?" Marceline queried.

Jake passed out, falling flat on his face.

"Dear glob almighty," the Princess said breathlessly.

"Marceline you're ok!" Finn yelled.

Fear had been defeated by reality, Bubblegum pieced it all together quickly enough.

Finn continued shouting: "She's ok man, she's ok!"

Jake came too, still in a daze.

All three of them closed in on their friend, wrapping their arms around her.

Jake spoke: We thought you was done for Marceline!

"Easy on the hugging guys, I'm fine. I must have missed sumthin though," Marceline said with surprise.

Once Finn and Jake had stepped back a bit, the Princess spoke: I can explain the misunderstanding I think.

Marceline replied: Aww who cares, Im here now ain't I? With that, Marceline took Bubblegum in close and kissed her full on the mouth.

Jake's jaw dropped as he watched, he passed out a second time.

Finn stared in confusion and arousal.

The Princess blushed intensely. "Marceline, the boys don't know about US yet."

Leaving go Bubblegum, Marceline plopped down in an armchair.

"Now Finn, let me explain what you just saw."

Finn still stared into the distance.

"Perhaps we shall let things sink in for a while. It has been a long night."

Peppermint Butler helped Jake up as he had came into the room to check on the commotion.

"Shall I prepare fresh hot cocoa in celebration then Princess," Peppermint Butler asked.

The Princess nodded happily.

As fate would have it, all was well.

While Finn would be confused for a time, Bubblegum would eventually explain to him the idea of how relationships knew no boundaries, should they be fated to occur.

Jake had knew full well the fact of the matters concerning Bubblegum and Marceline's relations, he had simply never seen it firsthand before.

That night, Bubblegum and Marceline readied themselves for bed.

"Marceline, you should wear this to bed, it'd be much more comfortable for you to sleep in I think." Bubblegum held up a pair of soft and downy pajamas.

"I don't know Bonnie, they look like they'd be kinda itchy," Marceline replied hesitantly.

"Nonsense Marcy, try them at least," Bubblegum insisted.

"Fine I guess."

As Marceline stripped of her jeans and flannel shirt, Bubblegum watched bashfully.

Marceline noticed and spoke: You just wanted an excuse to see me nude again didn't ya Bonnie?

"N..No that's absolutely preposterous Marceline," Bubblegum replied nervously.

Marceline replied: Uhh huh. Sure Bonnie whatever you say.

"You're so difficult sometimes Marceline."

"But you love it Bonnie."

Bubblegum looked away, blushing a little.

"No, I love you Marceline."

Marceline had finished donning the scarlet colored pajamas.

"I love you too Bonnibel," Marceline whispered softly as she embraced Bubblegum firmly.

The two kissed, never parting as they shuffled for the quilt covered bed.

At last, falling onto the bed, Marceline propped herself up from Bubblegum's sweet pink lips long enough to stare into her eyes.

Bubblegum looked up into the deep red saucers, seeing the healing that now softened Marceline's once hardened gaze.

Bliss ensued, and they lied there together, enjoying the soft contact of the other's body upon their own.

In this joining of opposing forces, balance had been achieved.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I look forward to writing some one-shots using this story as backstory. (Marceline X Bubblegum)

If that sounds good to you guys, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Cheers my friends.


End file.
